Julius Spring
This is a tribute created by MyWorld. This tribute is ranked level 2 by World, which to him is the second highest level in which he can rank a tribute. This tribute should not be used by anyone other than World in any circumstances until further notice. Please do not edit this page, unless it is to correct a stupid spelling or grammar error I make. Thank you. :) (IMPORTANT NOTE: This tribute is actually based off of a villain I have planning to have in my next Hunger Games. It is very possible that his name could change sometime in the future!) Name: Julius Spring Gender: Male Age: 17 District: 1, 2, 4 Personality: Julius is an evil little man. He can be considered a criminal mastermind and is very ruthless in his ambition to become powerful enough to overthrow the President and become leader himself. He also is incredibly smart and devious, and always thinks of plans to overthrow anyone higher position than him. However, while he does sometimes use his fighting skills to make this happen, he more uses tricks and secret betrayal to lure his victim into a trap to make this happen. He also speaks intelligently with a stereotypical British accent. His voice tone is never mean sounding, although he may say rude words to anyone he doesn't like. Typically, he doesn't like anyone who tries to act more powerful than him and to anyone who gets in the way of his plans, but he doesn't really mind anyone else. In this games, however, he will be enemies of everyone, even secretly to his allies, as they will all be obstacles in his goal of winning the games. Overall, Julius is intelligent, evil, and devious. Appearance: Julius has dark hair, green eyes, tan skin, and clothes consisting fully of a blue and black color scheme. His teeth grew up in a abnormal way, and he developed fangs, which he often uses to imitate others. He almost always wears a kind of coat or suit. In safe public appearances (Such as the reapings and chariot races), to make him look smarter and so he can see a bit better, he wears a monocle over his right eye (He does not wear this though in Training or in the games, even though it gives him improved vision it can be an obstacle for him when fighting another tribute in battle) and a blue bowler hat (Which he also takes off in games and Training for the same reason) I also have a lunaii and RLP for Julius, which you should give credit to Biel1458 for creating it. Strengths: Julius is incredibly smart, as told in his personality, and will often create tricks and traps through actions or words to his advantage in winning the games. He is also pretty strong and good with weapons, so if he decides not to use his knowledge, he will fight with his weapons. Weaknesses: Julius is pretty slow, which can be disadvantageous in when, in general, escaping a dangerous situation or trying to go after someone else. Also, he has a hard time climbing, disallowing him to reach the best of hiding spots. Weapon: Sword (Primary Weapon), Throwing Knives (Secondary Weapon) Fear: Heights Backstory: Julius was born in District 4 normally. The family he was given birth to was nothing special. However, from when he was born, he was trouble. At an early age, he began to speak in full language and sentences, and quickly grew his evil mind, not wanting any authority from anyone a higher position than him. He kept this a secret for years, and then officially joined the dark side when he was 14, tricking his family into a fire trap that burned and killed them all, letting him become free. He started an evil group with some of his trustworthy friends also wanting more power, with Julius being the group's leader. They all built a hideout house and constantly thought of plans to ruin everyone's daily lives. They performed some of them, most with success. Unfortunately, he became famous around the District over the years, mainly for being the most evil and hated person in the District. He and his gang were caught when performing one plan, and were thrown into prison. They did find a way to escape though, and then continued on with their plans. Recently, when he was 17, he was caught again performing an evil scheme, and this time, while his friends were again thrown into jail, he was forced to compete in the Hunger Games. He accepted this challenge, viewing this as a good chance to show that he is significant above others. He thinks that if he can win the games, he will be free and richer than ever before, and perhaps starting a Rebellion that can overthrow the President and so he can be the ruler instead. Alliance: Careers (He will go for leader, and if he is unable to, he may use one of his "tricks" to change this) Trivia *Julius is inspired by a combination of the dark side of me, and a villain from a cartoon show (Which I don't really want to tell for some reason) *Julius is one of my most detailed tributes, currently probably third to Ashley Curtis and Jrue Maclin at this moment. He will not be used too often. *He has appeared in 2 non-cancelled games so far; Are Zombies Dreaming's Diaphanous Games and District3's Conclusion Games. He will be used for writers who I feel have the potential to capture his personality most, as it can be entertaining to see if used correctly. *Julius does not have a lunaii or real picture yet. Hopefully I can change this in the near future! *He does however have his own song, which portrays his thirst for evilness! You can listen to it in the video in this section! Category:MyWorld's Tributes Category:17 year olds Category:District 1 Category:Males Category:Career Tribute Category:Tributes Category:Characters